


Aquarium Glass

by Llybian



Series: Pokemon Drabbles [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, OrangeIslandShipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28539987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llybian/pseuds/Llybian
Summary: It was even quieter now than it had been before after Daisy, Lily and Violet had left. Misty had been there then, practicing for their next underwater ballet with Tracey as her only audience. Her willowy hair extensions had been in place, as had her tail. It was hard, she said, to swim with that thing, but she always managed to make it look so graceful.
Relationships: Kasumi | Misty & Kenji | Tracey Sketchit
Series: Pokemon Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2079915
Kudos: 3





	Aquarium Glass

There was nothing but soft sounds now. The water was lapping gently on the surface of the pool far above, a low rumble as Gyarados rolled over majestically in his sleep, and of course, the whisper of the glass cleaner spraying from its container and misting on the edge of the aquarium. A mild squeak joined the hush as Tracey rubbed a rag over the rain the cleaner had left behind.

The gym wasn’t the way it was during the day—with a bunch of people shouting happily in the echoing pool-space, Pokemon splashing about and doing flips to entertain the crowd, and, inevitably, Misty and her sisters arguing over how the place should be run.

It was even quieter now than it had been before after Daisy, Lily and Violet had left. Misty had been there then, practicing for their next underwater ballet with Tracey as her only audience. Her willowy hair extensions had been in place, as had her tail. It was hard, she said, to swim with that thing, but she always managed to make it look so graceful.

Yes, rehearsal had gone off without a hitch. She’d done her swimming routine with ease. Tracey had applauded from the lower-deck where he could see the entire undersea scene. Misty must have appreciated the vote of confidence—her sisters had been making almost daily withdrawals from her self-esteem bucket. Tracey couldn’t see why. What could a person possibly have to complain about Misty?

She’d swam over to him, touched the glass from the other side and just looked at him. A fellow feeling coursed through them in the half-lit abandoned aquarium—a peace. He put his hand over hers, separated by the sheet of glass keeping the water in. She’d smiled so warmly, and then they both leaned in and…

Well, she was gone now. Slightly embarrassed and with the excuse that she needed to wash the chlorine out of her hair. They’d see each other tomorrow and, for all the awkwardness between the two of them, that was a happy thought.

Tracey had been left with the spray bottle of Fantastik and a rag. He wiped away at the glass vigorously. Because neither he nor Misty wanted to have to explain to her sisters the next day why there were lip marks on the aquarium glass.


End file.
